User talk:DoomZero
Welcome to Wikitroid! DoomZero, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Activity Please do not post on your user page when you are online. Admins have to manually patrol all edits, so this type of activity bogs us down with work, when there could be bigger concerns like vandalism going on. Granted, there is no valdalism recently, but this is just a warning. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Right. That's the problem I was thinking of. Sorry. Man, every edit... That must get annoying. I'll just remove it then... DoomZero 19:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, won't that be another edit for me to patrol?! Joke. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Every time you comment here, I have to reply... Making you have to check it. Either you really like your job, or you're too friendly for your own good. DoomZero 19:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not going to respond to that comment.....damn. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Same here... Err... YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! DoomZero 19:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Welcoming users Welcoming new users is by no means an admin-only job. Admins are usually the only ones to do it because they handle edit patrolling anyways. But, in the future, use the correct templates. It's pretty simple actually - to welcome a registered user, just create their talk page with the following text: Welcome to Wikitroid! ...and the edit summary "Welcome to Wikitroid!" and the welcome template will be automagically inserted. Have fun, and poke me if you have any questions. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:36, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :KTHXBAI! DoomZero 03:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello I think both you and I agree that MetroidLover doesn't make great edits. I'm just about to fix his edit on Thermal Visor. See you around. --RoyboyX 01:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sure I could give you vouchers! I don't have any friends on my roster either. I have a little too much Orange and Silver credits because when I finished Prime 1 I deleted my game because I didn't know about how it keeps your scans and so I got the credits again. Other than that everything's normal. My Wii number is 5326 1182 2458 1764. --RoyboyX 21:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't register you, I was busy doing some other work. Once I finish that, I will register you. I have about 22 vouchers, how many do you have? --RoyboyX 00:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey DoomZero, I'm available right now to give you Vouchers Title says it all. BTW, do you live in the NTSC region (like America) or PAL (Europe, Australia)? --RoyboyX 22:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :America. And I'm not exactly able to give you vouchers right now, though. Maybe later... I mean, I could try now, but I might get banned from the Wii for a week or two. I need to work on some homework... (Btw, do you like my sig?) DoomZero 23:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I love it. Looks eerie (in a good way). How about maybe tomorrow at say, 6:30pm. I'll give myself adequate reminders so I don't forget. --RoyboyX 01:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, it depends on what time 6:30 is for you. I am typing this at 11:50 pm where I am. It comes up as 04:48 on the 5th. Where I am, you would've typed that at 8 pm. If that's the same time for you, then sure... But the time I am able to do it is from 3:30 to 10:30. I hope me replying to your messages on my talk page isn't too much trouble, btw. Also, if you're on at the same time as me, we could use the chat thing for the Wikitroid. Click the first link on this page to get to it. http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Wikitroid:IRC DoomZero 04:55, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Heck with it, I'll just send you the Vouchers at a random time (you need only 2, right?) and you can send me some whenever you're ready. I need about 15 of them (that's enough to unlock everything in one save file). --RoyboyX 01:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Well, I currently don't have a single green credit, nor have I spent any. 2 vouchers is what I need to get the screenshot tool. You are the only person who can give me credits currently. I have 23 vouchers... So... Yeah... I don't really want to give a lot of my vouchers to one person, in case one of my RL friends gets the game, you know? If you absolutely have no other source for vouchers, though... Well, I only need 2, myself... DoomZero 02:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I just sent you two. Send me as many as you want. --RoyboyX 17:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh, right, sorry, I forgot we were doing that... I'll send you some the next time I'm able to. DoomZero 19:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Doom. --RoyboyX 22:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Your Rollback Request Request declined - I don't feel you've been around long enough. You have been around for less than one month and have less than 200 edits, which I usually like to see. Wait a month or so, get maybe 100 or so more edits, then reapply. Try to direct these edits to articles, not talk pages. And, it seems like you don't know what rollback is for - it is not necessarily for useless or false edits, but for vandalism. There is a distinct and important difference between these. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey 3 things I haven't been able to say and I really want to. #You have an awesome sig #Your avatar looks great I don't know how you got that picture, but it looks cool. Just had to say that. As for number three, I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened on Fastlizard's talkpage about a week or so ago. Didn't mean to offend you. I'll see ya 'round! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 03:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) And I thought my sig was hard to make. I had to get help from Hellkaiseryo on my first version, but I finally got how to make one, so I redid it to my newest one. As for your avatar, at least you did something to it. I took a Dark Samus picture, saved it, then re-uploaded it. For #3, forgive and forget. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 04:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Metroid 2: Wish granted! I found a site to play it online! Sadly I forget what it was D:. Just look up Metroid 2 on Google, and you'll find it. Eventually... TerrorDactyl 01:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Huh. Okay, I'll check it out. DoomZero